Aino, A New Start!
'Aino, A New Start! '''is the very first episode of the Pokémon Pink & Purple anime. It introduces the main character of the series. Plot The episode is about the 12 year old boy named Elias from Matin Town. He always dreamed of having a Pokémon and with the yearly Aino festival, he can obtain one from Professor Spruce. After he gets his first Pokémon named Salamo, he journeys into the Matin Woods. Transcript ''The episode starts with Elias playing on his gameboy Elias' Mom: Hey, Elias? Elias: Don't talk to me, I finally passed the third level! Elias' Mom: Did you forget Elias? Elias: What! Elias' Mom: Today is the Aino festival! You could get your first Pokémon there! Elias: I know, but everytime I wanted to go there you told me it was too far away... Elias' Mom: Yeah but this time it is in Cristelle City! It's close to Matin Town! Elias: But there's nothing to do there! And I'm not even allowed to get a Pokémon there... Elias' Mom: Well, I've been thinking and you're already twelve... Elias: Are you telling me... Elias' Mom: Yes, I'll let you get a starter Pokémon Elias: Wow! Thank you so much mom! *Hugs her* Elias' Mom: No thanks haha! Elias: Wait, from what Pokémon can we choose again? Elias' Mom: I have this DVD from last years festival where Professor Spruce explains details about the starter Pokémon. *Puts the DVD in the DVD Player* The TV goes on and the DVD starts playing Professor Spruce: Hello everybody! I am Professor Milan Spruce, today I will tell you about the three Pokémon you are able to obtain at the Aino Festival! These are: The Grass-Type named Scobaly, the Fire-Type named Cennes and last but not least; The Water-Type Salamo The DVD pops out of the player Elias: Oh wow! Scobaly is cool, but Cennes is even cooler! Elias' Mom: What about the water type Pokémon? Elias: I don't really know about that... Elias' Mom: Oh well, we should go if you want a Pokémon Elias: Yes, let's go! At the festival... Professor Spruce: Welcome everbody to the 76th annual Aino Festival! I am your host Professor Spruce! Elias: (Okay I knew that already, can you just give us a pokémon?) Professor Spruce: Okay everyone, the festival has officially started! Elias’ Mom: Elias, now is the moment that he will give out the starter Pokémon Elias: Okay I’ll better hurry then! Professor Spruce: I will be at my lab, giving out Pokémon to the starting trainers! Goodbye! Elias hurries to the lab, but gets stopped by a Cennes who attacks him Elias: Whaaa! *Evades Cennes’ attacks* The Cennes keeps attacking until he gets caught in a Pokéball Hiroshi: Cennes! What are you doing? I told you so many times that you’re not allowed to attack random people Elias: That’s your Pokémon? Hiroshi: Yes, I am really sorry by the way. My Cennes doesn’t know how to behave, but we’re working on it Elias: I accept your apology, but if I don’t hurry now all the Pokémon will be gone! Elias runs to the lab Hiroshi: So he’s a beginning trainer… He could become the champion at one point… Elias arrives at the lab Elias: Professor Spruce, I am ready to get my starter Pokémon! Professor Spruce: Ah, you’re Elias; the child of Jane Moon! Elias: Yes that’s me. How do you know that? Professor Spruce: That will be a secret… Elias: Well, can I pick a Pokémon? Professor Spruce: Erm, well… Elias: What? What is it? Tell me! Professor Spruce: I thought I had much more Pokémon but, there are only a few left… Elias: You’re kidding me right? Professor Spruce: Nope, and the only Pokémon that’s left is Salamo… Elias: Oh no, that was my last pick! Professor Spruce: Well, do you still want it? Otherwise I’m afraid you can’t get one Elias: *Sigh* I’ll pick Salamo… Professor Spruce: Great! I’ll go get your Pokégear! *Walks to the other room* Salamo: Sala-Sala! Elias: Ugh, if that Cennes didn’t attack me I wouldn’t have had such a stupid Pokémon! Salamo: *Tears up* Sala? Professor Spruce: Here is Salamo’s Pokéball and 5 other Pokéballs. I also got your Pokédex where you can record data of Pokémon you’ve seen! Elias: Thank you! And you’ll go into your pokéball right now! Elias puts Salamo in his Pokéball, and walks out of the lab Professor Spruce: Good luck Elias! Elias: Thank you! Elias walks to his mom Elias: Hi mom! Elias’ Mom: Hey honey, did you get a Pokémon? Elias: Yep Elias’ Mom: Can I see it? Elias: Sure Gets Salamo out of his Pokéball Elias’ Mom: Oh he’s so cute! Elias: Yeah, but it isn’t the one I wanted though… Elias’ Mom: Oh well, at least you have one Elias: That’s true Elias’ Mom: We should go back home Elias: Yes, let’s go! Back in Matin Town Elias’ Mom: Oh, it’s so hard letting you go. But all boys leave the house at one point, it said so on TV! Elias: Mom, I promise I will be back soon; but I always wanted to go on a Pokémon journey and challenge the gymleaders! Elias’ Mom: But there is a gym here in Matin Town isn’t there? Elias: Yes but that one is under construction. The point is that I wanted to do this for years Elias’ Mom: I understand, but promise me you’ll call me everyday! Elias: Yes I will mom Elias’ Mom: Oh yeah, don’t forget your bag with all your stuff in it! Elias: Yes I already have the bag on my back Elias’ Mom: Oh yeah, silly me! Heheh! Elias: Mom, I want to go now but don’t worry; I’ll come back soon Elias’ Mom: Oh come here honey, let me give you One more hug Elias and his mom hug Elias walks into the direction of the Matin Woods Elias: Bye mom! Elias’ Mom: Bye honey! Make sure to call me! Elias: I will! Elias has arrived in the Matin Woods Elias: Salamo, get out of your Pokéball! Salamo gets out of his Pokéball Elias: H-Hey, I’m sorry that I called you stupid earlier… Salamo: Salasala? Elias: I was just a bit frustrated, but life continues and I’ll promise I’ll take good care of you Salamo: Sala! A Tweetird walks by Elias: Hey, what kind of Pokémon is that? Pokédex, can you tell me? Dexter: Tweetird is a bird Pokémon, he is generally weak and can easily be caught. It is a perfect Pokémon for beginners. A Tweetird can evolve into Breetweet or Twettin’ depending on if it evolves in the day or night. Elias: A perfect beginner Pokémon huh? I want to catch it! Pokéball, go! Elias throws a Pokéball at Tweetird but he avoids it and flees Elias: Oh man, It was such a cool Pokémon… The sky is turning black At another part of the woods Hiroshi: Look Cennes *Points at the sky* What could that be? Cennes: Cenne-Cenne! In Professor Spruces lab Professor Spruce: Oh no… It’s happening again Back in the Matin Woods Elias: Oh no, Mom told me about this… She said that I should seek shelter as quick as possible! Elias sees something purple flying in the sky Elias: That flying thing looks exactly like moms description… Could that be… Pyrozitar? Thunder crackles down Elias: Oh no! I have nowhere to hide here! The purple dragon dissapears when a pink Pokémon uses his attack on him The sky is visible again and it’s raining Sakura leaves Elias: Whoa, what was that? That was awesome! In Matin Town Professor Spruce: I can’t believe my eyes! Could that, that pink thing in the sky that save dus be… Pirennis?! In the Matin Woods Elias: Salamo, did you see that? Salamo: Salasala! Elias: One day, when I have stronger Pokémon; I want to meet that strange Pokémon again… That’s a promise… Narrator: And so, the adventures of Elias start to unfold. This is just the beginning! To be continued…